Education
Education is free to all citizens up till university. All education falls under the central school board. Private schools on basis of religion do not exist. No school can have religion as a topic in the pupils learning packet. The church (of whichever christian denomination) is the sole institution that teaches religion outside the home. Religion stays out of the classroom and the school board. Nor should there be found in schools, crosses or stautes, images or any other religious symbols on the walls or in the hall or anywhere else in the building or above de main entrance outside. School attendance examption is not given on basis of parental religious views. The pupil will have to attend school even if the parents follow a faith other then the state religion. School diet is not ajusted for pupils of another religions. If they do want to have other food for their child other then the one provided for their child by the school board, the parents can provide the student with a lunch box of its own. No weapon and or drugs are allowed in school of whatever kind, if a student is found to have a weapon or drugs in his possesion, the student is send to a special re-education school for violent children. No fisical harm or abuse may be given to the pupils as form of punishment. (examples: no hitting with a ruler on the hand or arm or any other body part, or tying ones arm behind his/her back or tying one to a chair, make a pupil stand hours on end in the school court yard in either the heat or cold etc, etc) Bulling of what ever kind, is severely punished. Elementary Elementary, is obligatory and not attending can result in obligatory summer schooling. Elementary school students have to wear the school uniform and puplis will have to wear it even if it goes against their own religious beliefs. Again the religious beliefs of the student have nothing to do with his/her education and their religion will have to stay out of the school. The languages obligatory to learn, are: Esperantido, Spanish, English. The school books are provided by the school and are property of the school and have to be returned at the end of the school year to the school. Other noteblocks, writing material etc are at the cost of the parents. Classes are not seperated according to gender. In all levels of education classes are mixed gender. High School High school is obligatory and among the languages obligatory, are: Esperantido, Spanish, English. And here too student have to wear the school uniform and the school text books are provided. Classes are not seperated according to gender. In all levels of education classes are mixed gender. University University is not free, but reduced fees are given on economical investigated basis. At university there is no school uniform, but that does not mean there is no dress code. Scolarships are given to students who score 95/100 (over all score). In all levels of education classes are mixed gender. History the subject, History, is being taught in school as it really happened, no part is left out to make one group or another make look better, (holocaust, talks about hitlers plan for the jews), the armanian genoside (does show the turks wanted to wipe them out) the nigerian goverment want to kill all gays, tibet, west papua, etc etc.